Crap, An Oni!
by TheOttomanEmpire
Summary: My friends and I want to write a HetaOni fanfiction when something stops me. . . Steve has invited us to join the others at the house of HetaOni! What will we do? Find out inside! Rated T for language, violence, and possible boyXboy fluff!
1. Chapter 1 This should be the prologue

** Hey, everyone! It's me, Otto-Chan (As my friends have nicknamed me)! So, I got inspired by TONS of other HetaOni Fanfics, YouTube videos, and the game itself, so I'm writing a story of my own!**

**Characters:**

**Mariotte (Me), Aja Herring, Xenzik, Germany, Italy, Japan, Prussia, America, England, France, Russia, China, Canada, and LOTS of others. . . **

** Summary: Mariotte and her friends are hanging out in her room one day when they decide o have some fun. They want to write a fanfiction about HetaOni, and get onto their account, only to find that someone else has hacked into it! An investigation leads them to the world of HetaOni itself! Follow Mariotte, Aja, and Xenzik in this grand adventure of humor, angst, tragedy, romance, and pure epicness! . . . Actually, there's a lot of crap going on. . .**

** Also, rated T for language, violence, and possible fluff!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

…

"I'm so freaking bored, Mari!" Aja's voice sounded as she'd stated. Xenzik smacked Aja on the side of the head. "Quiet, Aja!" She snapped, her bright eyes flashing. Aja scowled at her. I frowned at my friends, leaning back in the computer chair. The two girls were arguing on my bed, flashing insults and profanities at each other.

"Knock it off, girls…" I told them, just about as bored as Aja was. I looked at the two of them carefully. Aja was a 15 year old like myself, while Xenzik was 18. Xenzik had long, curly brown hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she was normally the most level-headed out of the three of us. Aja was almost exactly the opposite, with shorter, blonde-bleached hair that stayed relatively straight down to her shoulders, and icy grey eyes.

I myself probably looked the strangest. Skin impossibly pale, flashing amber eyes, short black hair that stayed straight for the most part, then hooked underneath my chin, and was a touch longer on the right side, covering one eye. Yeah, I looked weird to say the least.

Now, the three of us were sitting there, getting over some major sugar highs. "You're such a little piece o-!" Xenzik had started when I got an idea. "Hey, guys!" I yelled and leaped onto the bed next to them. There was a sickening crack from one of the support beams, but I was feeling randomly awesome, and didn't pay it much thought.

Xenzik and Aja looked at me in surprise. Not surprise that I was sugary and bouncy, but that it took me less than half a second to get all the way across the room. "Uh, yeah?" Xenzik asked. "We should write a HetaOni Fanfiction!" The other two girls' faces lit up. "Hell yeah!" They both screamed. I vaguely remembered the storyline for HetaOni, but I knew enough to make up a story at least.

The girls and I ran over to the computer and I logged on. I have always been a gamer, and my sisters always said that I was more machine than person, the way I always had some electronic device in my hand. Even now it took me almost no time to get onto the Fanfiction site and log into my account. I was grinning at my own speed when something caught my hawk-eyes and I stopped, frowning.

"What's the matter, Mari?" Xenzik asked. I scrolled through my profile. Nothing. I looked at my avatar photo. The same as I'd left it. I looked through everything with x-ray eyes until I came to my inbox for Private Messaging.

One new message. Xenzik and Aja both asked what the problem was in perfect synchrony. I pointed at the message.

"From: Oni." I read aloud. "I see you children want to right about the tragedy of HetaOni. Personally, I'd love to help with this." There was something about the message that made all three of us shiver. "If you want to know more about HetaOni that no one else can tell you, click on my avatar photo. I am personally inviting you over to the House of HetaOni." I shifted the mouse towards the photo. It was impossible to describe.

It was a picture of Italy crying blood outside of the house of HetaOni. A grotesque alien thing stood behind him. I didn't like the picture. I turned to look at my friends. They both looked about as pale as I normally do. "What do we do?" I asked. The color flushed back into Aja's face. "I say we click the photo!" She said, grabbing the mouse.

"Hold on!" I yelled and slapped her hand away. "We should grab our stuff." Xenzik looked at me like I was insane. "Wh-why?"

"Because of the last line." I said, reaching to grab a messenger bag that I loved. "You actually believe that?" Aja looked at me in near equal confusion. "No," I told her "But what about all of those Fanfictions and stories where people get trapped in places they've only seen in nightmares? This would be a thousand times worse!"

I shoved a change of clothes in my bag along with my 3DS, my IPod, and my phone. I changed out of my pajamas into a black tank top, tan cargo pants and combat boots. I tucked my shorthair under my favorite black baseball cap and pulled on my black fingerless gloves, black jacket, and watch. I also pulled on my pair of black combat boots.

Aja and Xenzik made similar changes. Each of them packed extra clothing in their backpacks and changed their outfits. Aja changed into a white t-shirt with the union jack on it, with a similar black jacket, beige pants that went down only to the knees, and camouflage combat boots.

Xenzik pulled on a white tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt, and dark green combat boots. All three of us met back up in my room. "We should take weapons, right?" I asked. The other two nodded solemnly. "Alright, you two grab your stuff. I'm taking the sword that's hanging above my computer." I stood up on the computer chair and pulled down a model of the Master Sword from Zelda and examined it.

It was pretty flashy, and the sheath was covered in metallic purple and blue designs. I pulled the sword from its sheath and checked the blade. No nicks. No rust. Not even a speck of dust on the finely polished blade. I loved this sword. It was my prized possession, and I practiced with it often, so I could use it well. I hooked the sheath onto my belt and stuffed the sword back in as Xenzik came waltzing back with a small pocket knife.

"Where's Aja?" I asked. "She was heading towards the bathroom." She replied as a sharp squeak and the hissing of heavy water flow came from the mentioned room. Aja came running in, soaked with rusty water, a lead pipe in her hand. "God damn, you really love Russia, don't you?" I asked. Aja squealed her reply; "Da!" Forgetting her glee, the three of us grabbed our stuff and turned towards the computer.

I placed my hands on the mouse and the other two each placed a hand on top of mine. "We all ready?" I asked, pulling my pet rat out of its cage and holding her in my free hand. The other two nodded and I clicked on the avatar. "Then here we go." The room lit up in a burst of vibrant light and we felt everything around us dissolve. And that was all before the darkness took over.

….

**Wow, that was fun to write! I think I'm going to continue this story for a while. I like how this part ended up turning out. Well, Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews are love! Also, next chapter we introduce Japan, Germany, Prussia, and Italy! Woohoo!**

** All the best,**

**~TheOttomanEmpire 3**


	2. Chapter 2 And so it begins

** Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first chapter, even though it was done REALLY awfully. This chapter will almost certainly be better! **

** In the last chapter, Mariotte, Aja, and Xenzik gathered all the essentials together and clicked on the avatar photo that had freaked them all out so much. This chapter starts out when they finally first enter the world of HetaOni.**

** Enjoy!**

…

I blinked my eyes several times, trying desperately to get rid of the bright spots that laced my eyelids. I tried to straighten up, feeling slightly tired, presumably from our travel here. I looked around to determine where _here_ was, but I found that I didn't like the answer.

Aja, Xenzik, and I stood inside a metal gate, in the courtyard of a large western-style house. The house was a light beige color, and honestly didn't look that bad for an abandoned mansion. Vines crept up the outer walls. The windows, though they remained dark and empty, caught my eye as a strange shadow passed one. I knew where we were, and the other girls knew it too.

"The House of HetaOni…" All three of us shivered, terrified of what lay ahead. I started towards the door when Xenzik let out a shrill shriek. I turned to face her and nearly screamed myself. "Holy shit, we're animated!" Aja yelled, gaping at her own hands. I looked at myself, amazed at what I saw.

I was a tiny bit skinnier than I actually am, and my breasts were… well, actually, they were about the same size, but I still looked like Ukraine. My hands looked more feminine than they actually are and my hair was also pretty much the same. Clothing wise, everything looked tighter and smaller. "Crap! Anime geek perverts!" I yelled trying to stretch my shirt to an appropriate size.

The other girls had mostly the same going on, and I actually don't want to describe that… I looked back up at the house and started to walk towards it. I stopped at the door and spun around, pulling my weapon. The other two did the same, Zik with her pocket knife, Aja with her pipe.

Looking at us through bored and critical blue eyes was a boy, around my age. He wore a rather sharp looking suit, and his hair was shaggy, brown, and shoulder length. When he spoke, the thick sarcasm that laced his words made me want to cut him in half. Several times.

"Isn't it a little crude for three lovely ladies and a rat," He pointed at my pet rat, Kyo "To be pointing two weapons and a pipe at a gentleman such as myself?" He smiled at us in such a way that, once again, made me want to kill him. "For your information, Kyo is a lady as wel-" I was abruptly cut off as Aja swung her pipe heavily into the boy's face.

"And a pipe IS a weapon, fucking rich kid!" She glared at him enough to make all three of us flinch. "S-sorry!" He replied , dropping his sarcasm like a hot potato. "I, uh, my name's Vixue." I nodded at Aja, knowing full well that she wanted to rip Vixue's face off. "I'm Mariotte. This is Xenzik, Aja, an Kyo. Do you have any idea where you are?"

Vixue shook his head and I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag. I flipped to a picture I drew of the house of HetaOni with the Axis, including Prussia standing outside, much in the same positions we were in. "Oh God, we aren't actually here," He was starting to panic. "Are we?" I nodded and Aja started to absentmindedly swing her pipe like a baseball bat. "Hey, are we gonna go the fuck in, or freeze our asses off out here?"

I turned back towards the door and put my hand on the cool metal of the doorknob. I slowly turned it and pushed past the heavy door into the house. Once we'd all gathered in the foyer, I looked back at them and gave them my suggestion. "I say we split up!" The others looked at me like I was insane.

"We'll be in two groups of two. Aja and I on the second floor, Vixue and Zik on the first." Xenzik shot me a rueful glance for putting her with the snotty rich boy. "Also, if you see the Oni… Don't fight it. Run. Run for your life." And with that, Aja and I ascended the stairs to the second floor.

_~About twenty-five minutes later~_

Fuck! I had the wonderful idea of Aja and I splitting up to cover more ground. We were supposed to meet at the stairs ten minutes later, but she never showed up. "Aja! Where the fuck are you?" I ran down the stairs and turned into the hallway that lead to the kitchen, and literally ran into a shorter Japanese man.

I gasped, realizing who he was. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry sir!" As much as Japan wasn't too big on physical contact, I didn't like it either. I tried to help him up, but he was perfectly capable on his own. "No, no." He started, blushing awkwardly. "I apologize. It is as much my fault for not paying attention."

I bowed to him deeply, knowing the form of respect well from my five years in a martial arts class. "Kon'nichiwa, sā! Watashinonamaeha mariottodesu!" I knew how to speak a small amount of Japanese by helping my sister with her language class homework. "Y-you speak Japanese!" He stammered, surprised.

"Only a bit." I corrected him, blushing. "I see… I'm sorry, please forgive my informality." He looked at me steadily with his dull brown eyes. "I am Japan." I nodded. "That's cool!" I told him, then a worried expression took over and I started to look around once more.

"What is the matter, Mariotte-san?" he asked, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"I came here with three other people." I told him. "Those other people and I were separated. Can you maybe help me find them?" Japan nodded and we walked over back toward the foyer. "Yes. I came here with three others as well. I came with Prussia, Germany, and Italy." He suddenly stopped at the foot of the stairs, confused.

"Hm. Maybe, did they leave?" He sighed and sweat dropped heavily. "How regrettable."

"Japan, sir?" I looked up at him. "No one is able to leave. The door is locked. It's impossible to open." The Asian stiffened and tried the handle. "Y-you're right…" He straightened up and walked back over to me. Great. Now we had six people to find. Just fucking great. Japan and I started to walk down the hallway opposite the one leading to the kitchen.

Every door was locked and I was starting to really worry about the girls and Vixue, when I saw the corner, and shadows dancing sharply, loud clanking of metal coming from the other side of the wall. "Oh, fuck! Please tell me they didn't!" I ran around the corner and saw something that almost made me scream.

Vixue was slumped against the far wall, unconscious, blood flowing heavily from wounds on his shoulder and forehead. Xenzik was standing closer, but had her back to me, holding her pocket knife in a very poor defensive form. Blood was smeared on her clothing, but very little of it seemed to come from her.

Standing in between Vixue and the rest of us was a large, grotesque monster, the color of a rotting corpse, with a matching smell. The Oni. Steve. "Fuck you!" Zik screamed, charging him with her knife. The Oni grabbed her knife and threw it across the room, smacking her away with a heavy arm.

Zik landed with a dull thud near me. She looked up in surprise to see me there and Japan looked like he was going to have a panic attack. I drew my sword and yelled at Japan to do the same. He didn't look like he heard me, but he still pulled a sharp katana from it's sheath.

Zik took a long time to pull herself up, then ran to her bag and pulled something out. I stood there, gaping at her in astonishment as she pulled a full-sized battle-axe out of her duffle bag. "How the hell did you-? Never mind! I don't even want to know!" We turned our attention back to the Oni, and we were about to attack, when the sound of a gun firing startled us. Five fresh holes appeared on the Oni's flesh.

We looked back to see a girl standing there, a serious look plastered on her face. The second the Oni dissipated into it's odd nothingness, the girl collapsed. I ran over to her and helped her sit up. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked. She was bleeding in several places, and beads of sweat dotted her face, which was twisted in pain.

The girl forced her eyes open and looked up at me. She had amber-ish eye like me and short, auburn hair. She was wearing a torn up and blood stained, white dress that had, or used to have, red trimming. She had cuts on her face and deep gashes in her right arm and leg. She had dropped a small pistol that looked like it could belong to America.

"H-hi…" She said, blood bubbling at the corner of her mouth. "I-I'm I-Ivy…"

"I'm Mariotte. That's Xenzik and Vixue." Then I added in a whisper; "And that's Japan from Hetalia." She nodded in pain. "I know." I helped her stand and told Zik and Japan to carry Vixue, who was still unconscious. "Fuck, I hope he's not dead…" I said, half to myself.

We walked into the bathroom and Japan started to clean their wounds with… Water? I actually don't know what it was, but it came from the faucet. Xenzik and I walked around to the toilet. "Look!" I nudged her shoulder and pointed at the toilet. "We can buy beer, hot peppers, and onigiri there!"

I pulled out the money that we'd won from the Oni and put it into the toilet. Then I grabbed some of the hot pepper and onigiri, and walked back over to the others. "Where did you get that?" Japan asked. "We bought it." I responded, kind of bored. I stuffed the peppers into Vixue's mouth who snapped awake and spat them out immediately.

Then I gave them both an onigiri, which surprisingly worked right away. "Holy Hell! What the fuck happened?" Vixue asked, looking around. Zik gave him a quick briefing that seemed to shut him up nicely. I started to look around. "Do you think that Aja could have run into the other axis members?" I asked.

Xenzik looked at me, confused. "You mean you don't know where she is?"

"No." I replied. "I lost her when we were looking upstairs. I have a feeling that she ran into Prussia, in which case his 'five meters' are in danger…" I face palmed at the thought of what my temperamental friend would most likely do to the idiot.

I started to walk out of the bathroom and headed upstairs with the others. "Okay, no more splitting up." I told them. We made our way into the room Germany was in, and Japan pulled the curtain back. "G-Germany-san!" He yelled in surprise, seeing the shivering form of the tall nation. "H-hold on. I-I'll g-go get you s-some water!" He sped out of the room.

"Well, so much for 'No more splitting up'!" I called after him. Zik shrugged. "Why don't we wait here?" She whispered. "If Germany gives Japan the key, he'll go into the library and get the key for Prussia's room!"

"Xenzik is right." Ivy confirmed, her voice strong. "You need to find your friend, and chances are she's with Prussia." Nodding in agreement, the rest of us walked over to look at Germany. Xenzik, who was always the calmest out of all of us, started to gently rub his back. The nation was starting to calm down as well, but was still in a state of shock.

"There, are you starting to feel better?" Zik soothed. "We had a tough run-in with that thing, too. I promise, you have nothing to worry about in here." Germany looked at her warmly. "Th-thank you…" He said, still slightly shaking.

"You've never seen anything like that before, have you?" I asked. Zik put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's stop talking about the Oni, hm?" Her calm voice was laced with a thin warning. "He's had a rough day so far, and it's not going to get much better."

I looked at my elder respectfully. "Yeah, sorry…" I mumbled as Zik started to rub Germany's back again. "Hello, sir. I'm Mariotte. This is Xenzik, Ivy, and Vixue." I held my rat up. "And this is Kyo." Germany nodded.

"Pleased to meet you." He smiled slightly. "I'm Germany." I stood back up and walked over to the door, opening it in time to see Japan walking down the hall. He came into the room and handed a glass of the… The liquid from the faucet to Germany. Germany drank most of it, grimacing.

"Is that even water?" Germany asked. Japan looked just about as confused as Germany. "Judging by it's color… Probably." Germany nodded and set the cup down next to him and stood up. "I… see…" Germany started. "I'm sorry for falling apart like that. I'm much better now thanks to you and Xenzik."

Japan nodded. "That's good to hear. So, where are the others?" Germany shook his head sadly. "I'm… Not sure… We ran for our lives. Those two went in different directions… I think…" Germany shuddered at the thought of the Oni chasing them. "S-sorry… Just, give me a moment to pull myself together…"

"Alright. I'll go look for those two." Japan sighed. "In the meantime, try to get some rest." He was about to walk away when Germany stopped him. Oh, by the way! I found this when I was running!" Hey handed a shiny brass key to Japan. "Maybe it can be of some use to you?" Japan nodded and took the key.

Again, he started to leave when I grabbed his shoulder. "Japan-san." I turned him to face me. "We need to go with you." When he looked even more confused I pulled the key out of his hand. "This is the key to the library. In the library should be another key. My friends and I need that key to find Aja and Prussia."

Japan Nodded slowly. "Oh, of course!" He smiled a tiny bit and grabbed the key back from me, and started to walk out the door, my friends and I following. We walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. It looked literally the exact same as every other door in the house. Japan fit the key into the knob, and slowly turned. Then he pushed the door of the old library open.

…

** Yay! Chapter two! You guys got to meet Ivy, Vixue, Japan, and Germany in this chapter, and there were WAY fewer spelling mistakes this time around! Oh, and I used Google translate for one part. Here's the translation!**

** Japanese:** Kon'nichiwa, sā! Watashinonamaeha mariottodesu!

**English: **Hello, sir! My name is Mariotte!

** As always, thanks for reading and please review! **

** P.S. Himiwari-Chan (Aja) is rewriting the story using her characters point of view. You guys should totally check it out!**

**All the best,**

**~TheOttomanEmpire **


	3. Chapter 3 Awesome, The Library

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews and support! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, which I dedicate fully to my awesome friends who let me ruin them in a crappy fic! ^,^* **

** Ha ha, so this chapter focuses around the main character's struggle to find Prussia and Aja. In this chapter we explore my favorite place in the game, and my favorite part to play; The Library! Don't hate me, I like to read.**

** Now, have fun reading, please review, and no hate mail! Thanks to all of my loyal readers once more, and especially to my friends! BTW, if you want to know what happened to Aja, read my friend, Himiwari-Chan's story; "Crap, An Oni! Aja POV"! **

** Enjoy~!**

…

I stood next to Zik, waiting impatiently as Japan slowly edged the door open. He started to walk in, but Ivy held him back, and whispered for us to hush for a second. In that hushed moment, a large, grey, ugly replica of Tony edged around a bookshelf and walked into the clearing of the library before sharply pulling down another row of shelves.

Japan looked nearly ready to pass out, and Zik had to slap her hand over Vixue's mouth to get him to shut up. Zik and I led the way into the room while Ivy gently guided the two who were still in shock. I was trying to distract myself from the horrors that lie ahead of us in that room by trying to decide who Ivy reminded me of.

She was DEFINITELY like Italy Venenziano, but I wasn't sure about whom else. There were some similarities that she shared with Venenziano and Romano, but there was another. A side that I was sure I wouldn't see until we next fought the Oni. Which probably wouldn't be that far from then!

Silently, we walked farther into the library, up and into the clearing before ducking behind some shelves. We were about to keep going when we realized something. None of us remembered where that God damn key was! "Fuck!" Vixue shouted. The idiot's outburst attracted the wrong attention and I heard Steve coming before I saw him.

A giant grey… Thing ran around the corner between two bookshelves straight towards us. We started to run, but got nowhere before the Oni caught up and threw Zik into a stack of books. "Damn it! Why the hell are we fighting Steve in the freaking library?" She yelled, pulling herself up and unstrapped her Spanish poleaxe from her back.

Japan and I drew our swords and faced Steve, while Ivy pulled another pistol from her purse, and Vixue pulled out the pocketknife that Steve had thrown. "Guys!" I called back to Ivy and Vixue. "As far as I've seen, you two are faster than the rest of us! Go get the key, while Japan, Xenzik and I fight!" Not really caring what their responses might be, I leaped towards the Oni with my sword, only to be knocked away again with a huge grey arm.

The child-like hands were stronger than they looked, and left an awful pain in my gut. I could hardly keep my eyes open after one blow, which depressed me, because Zik was blacking blow after blow with the hilt of her axe, hitting back only lightly. I knew that she could defend herself, but she couldn't beat Steve like that.

Japan was racing around behind the grey giant and stabbed his katana deep into the creature's flesh. He gave out a quick cry of pain before slamming his fist into Japan's stomach, sending him flying into the table. Deciding that I had to fight or risk my friends dying, I got up and charged at Steve, dodging his flailing arms.

It was easy enough to get close, but as soon as I cut into his side, I found myself caught in his arms. Xenzik gave up holding her defensive stance and ran over to me, slashing psychotically at the Oni's arms. I was released by the creature and lunged upward, slicing my blade across Steve's shoulder.

I stood, gazing at my bloody work in satisfaction as a terrified shriek cut through the air. Ivy was holding the key, trying to run back towards us, but the Oni had slammed his hefty fist into her, knocking her against the same table Japan had been thrown against. Luckily, the Asian was back on his feet, wielding his katana, and standing over a pale, limp figure.

I decided that this was enough, and Zik looked like she was running out of steam, her eyes screwed shut as she blocked hit after hit. As soon as I saw Vixue, I felt sure that we had to escape. "Japan!" I called to the country. "We need to kill him, NOW!" The short Asian man nodded slightly and charged Steve again, avoiding his strongest defenses, going after obvious weak points.

He was done fucking around, and so were the rest of us. While Vixue lifted Ivy's limp body off of the ground and grabbed the key, Japan, Xenzik, and I attacked Steve without mercy. This time, I planned everything out perfectly, timed and coordinated a=everything to the right specifications.

It wasn't long until we heard Vixue call to us. "Guys, we have to leave!" He yelled, his voice slightly shrill, "Ivy definitely isn't getting any better!"

"He's right!" Zik confirmed, slashing at the Oni's arm with her axe. "We have no choice if we want her to heal!" Japan and I nodded our agreement, and we ran for it, Zik lagging behind a bit to hold Steve back. We bolted toward the door and I grabbed the handle. The infamous icon of the HetaOni world was what met me.

**Unlock the door?**

**Yes No**

"Seriously?" The four of us stood and stared, shaking our heads as Ivy moaned in pain. "Whatever, I'll unlock it….." I took the key from earlier out of my pocket and pushed the door open. The sheer force of our fear and panic shoved us through the door more quickly than I'd thought possible. As Steve got slowly closer, Zik grabbed the key from me and locked the library door.

Knowing that the flimsy slab of wood probably wouldn't hold for long, we turned and ran up the staircase with lightning fast speed. As we neared the door to Germany's room I stopped. "Hey," I thought out loud, "Maybe we should look for Prussia? Aja's bound to be with him." Zik nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not too worried about her," She heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm concerned mostly for the safety of Prussia's 'Five Meters'…" Vixue and Japan looked confused. "Five meters?" They asked in unison.

I had to try hard not to burst out laughing. "Uh, we mean his…" Zik started, and whispered in their ears. "What!" Vixue yelled. Japan was stunned. "Y-you gave a nickname to his…" I shook my head. "First of all; He said it, not us. And second; Actually, I blame the millions upon billions of Prussia fangirls in the U.S, alone."

The two guys stared for a while, not quite over the shock of discovering that Prussia's… Thing has a nickname. I was pretty surprised at their silence. Actually, I was only surprised that Vixue stayed quiet. He was a pretty load smartass.

"Okay, I got it." Xenzik pulled her bag off of her shoulder and drew something out. It was one of our spare containers of Hot Peppers from earlier. She handed it to Vixue. "You go back into Germany's room with Ivy and fix her up. We'll go with Japan to find Prussia and Aja."

I thought for a moment about the storyline of the game. I remembered something about Steve coming up here after Prussia. "Oh, and whatever you do," I added, "Stay inside that room. If you have to, push something in front of the door as a barricade, and stay in Germany's corner."

When Vixue nodded and dragged Ivy into the room, Japan, Zik, and myself started to walk towards Prussia's room. "What happens if he isn't there like you said?" Japan asked, his anxiety flooding off of him in a deluge of unpleasantness. I shook my head. "Don't worry so much, Japan," I told him, "He'll be there. We know this place like the backs of our hands!"

"It's true," Zik nodded in confirmation, "We have the layout of this building memorized." Japan still looked worried, so I kind of just tuned him out and walked down the short hallway the room where Prussia was having a panic attack.

I grabbed onto the handle and stuck the key in the lock, turning it slowly. With a tiny _click_ I was able to push the door open, and looked inside. I just stood there, in shock. Zik gasped, and Japan ran forward to his friend, who lay on the floor, unconscious, blood flowing from his mouth and nose.

Prussia had been attacked by something or someone while we were taking our sweet time trying not to die. I had feared this, and looked around the room, which seemed to be just as it was supposed to be. Everything but the unconscious ex-nation was as it was created. This phenomenon could only mean one thing.

It could only mean the one thing I know should never happen in a game. I knew that this meant something awful could happen at any time. I knew that this was it.

The plot had been changed.

…

** Dun-Duh-Duh! **

** Ha ha, sorry for the cliffhanger and crappy ending! Anyway, please review and no hate mail! Also, check out Himiwari-Chan's story! She's awesome and is the base for Aja's character! She's also a good friend, so if you review, be nice or I'll hunt you down and destroy you. . . **

** Yup, so I'll have the next chapter up this weekend (Probably. . .) and you guys can read it soon! Hurray! Now, as always, I wish you all the best~!**

** ~TheOttomanEmpire.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lock the door, Damn it!

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, I took a bit of a break from writing! ^,^* Heh heh, but at least I'm back! **

** Okay, so last we left off, Mari, Zik, and Japan had come into Prussia's hiding place, only to find him badly beaten up and unconscious! The strange difference from how the actual game plays out lead Mari to an awful conclusion; one that will be explained (Probably) in this chapter!**

** So, without any further ado, **

** Enjoy~!**

…

I still stood in the doorway of the room. A suppressed shiver of terror at my realization of the change in the plot made my stomach hurt. This was horrible! I looked around the room once more, my head starting to spin. I still saw nothing out of place.

My gaze traveled back to Japan who was desperately trying to shake his ex-nation friend back into reality. The only thing his shaking did was splatter the albino's blood onto the carpet. The thought made me feel even more sick.

"Prussia-san, please!" Japan was frantically screaming, "Please, wake up!" Xenzik sat by Japan and used her amazing calmness to get Japan to stop screaming. I finally forced myself forward, but sat heavily and slumped forward a bit. This caught Zik's attention, and she looked at me with concern.

Xenzik put a hand on my arm and helped me steady myself, still looking kind of worried. "You okay, Mariotte?" She asked, and I nodded hastily. "Y-yeah, I'm alr-right…" I wasn't really, but I couldn't look like a wuss in front of a girl who pulled a freaking battle-axe out of her duffle bag! Zik looked at me darkly for a second before turning her attention back to Prussia, who was starting to stir. That's when I got an idea.

"Hey, Zik!" I yelled in a whisper. "Get over here, away from 'Five Meters'!" I pulled my baffled friend away as Prussia woke up and pulled out his sword, threatening a shocked Japan. "P-Prussia-san!" He yelled, "It's me, Japan!"

The terrified albino's eyes widened. He looked around in a daze. "Ja…. Pan…?" He pulled himself off of the ground. He looked at the blood all over him and on the ground, then smiled and broke into a bout of his signature laugh.

"Kesesesese! Sorry, Japan!" He snickered awkwardly, "I guess I didn't realize it was you…" I rolled my eyes at the obvious attempt to hide his embarrassment. Zik looked like she was thinking hard about something, her face twisted in contemplation. Japan sweat-dropped at his friend's idiocy.

"Eh, it's okay, Prussia-san…" He sighed in exasperation. The friend he'd thought to be seriously injured was laughing like it was a joke. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, the color drained from the Prussian's face. "Th-there was a monster, Japan! I saw it!" I smiled, realizing that the plot couldn't have changed too much if he was saying now exactly what he'd said in the game. "A-a stark naked giant, with the color of a rotten scone!"

Japan just kind of stood there, and we all imagined the long, awkward ellipses that would definitely be in the actual game. Prussia was starting to flip out. "It's true! We all saw it! Me, and West, and Italy too!" Finally, Japan nodded. "Yes, I know." Zik leaned over to me. "Then why didn't you say anything?" She whispered, and I giggled quietly. Prussia continued.

"Before I knew it, I'd wound up here." He looked back at the door. "Those two… I don't know where they went. Am I making any sense?" Japan nodded again. "Yes, quite." He said. "That does make sense. I saw it, too." As soon as Japan had finished, Prussia yelled; "What the hell is that THING! O… Oh, and what happened to the others!"

The Asian rested a hand uncomfortably on Prussia's arm. "Please, try to calm down," He soothed, "Would you like me to bring you something to drink?" His offer was met by the other's confused face. "Eh?" There you have it. The world's most well thought out inquiry ever. "Well… now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty. Do you have some water or something?"

Japan lightly shook his head and shrugged. "No," He started, "But I can go get you some. Would you like me to?"

"Yeah…" The Prussian replied, "No, wait. Never mind, I don't really need it. What happened to the other two?"

"Germany is on the same floor. But… I haven't found Italy." Japan looked at his shoes, worriedly. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" And then there was another opportunity for Prussia to COMPLETELY freak out.

"What!" He yelled. "Italy's missing! Do you think he was attacked by that monster!" Japan shook his head, trying to calm the Prussian down. "We can't be 100% sure… But he's very fast and good at running away. I do believe he managed to escape somehow."

Amazingly, Prussia wasn't about to kill himself with panic anymore, and totally bounced back to his old annoying self. Damnit. "Alright!" He shouted, "Then I'll look for him, too! But, for now, let's go where West is. What's he doing anyway?" Japan started to say something when Xenzik piped up, messing up my ear.

"Uh, he said he was too hungry to move when I was calming him down!" She said, trying her best to keep the plot from messing itself up. "Prussia, you wouldn't happen to have anything that he can eat, would you?" The nation blinked at her.

"Something to eat…" The loud idiot pondered for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I did find some mushrooms while I was running away. Will that do?" Zik sweat-dropped, probably trying to figure out why the hell he stopped to pick MUSHROOMS. "Uh, yeah, that should do."

When Prussia didn't respond other than handing her the mushrooms, I spoke up. "Alright, then le-!" I stopped as I heard heavy footsteps outside the room. Everyone looked at me in confusion. We all stood there for a while, listening. "What's the matter?" Japan asked. Following the storyline, I replied;

"Don't you hear the sound of something… getting…" I droned out the last pause before muttering, "Closer?" The three others started to look panicked. "H-hey, say…" Prussia's voice was barely more than a quiet whimper. "What is it?" Japan asked.

"Did you lock the door?" He asked, and Xenzik lost all color. Even her eyes seemed duller. "When you entered the room?" I ran over to the door, the key in my hand. "I…" Japan sounded distant. "The door…" I fumbled with the key. "Mari!" Zik shouted. The door slammed open, and I was thrown back.

"Damn it, can't I get at least half an hour without having to kill you!" I screamed at Steve in fury. The monster barreled right past me, throwing me into a wall. For a split second after I hit the wall, I felt like I was choking, and I couldn't breathe. I landed back on the ground with a heavy thump, seething at the fact that my body wouldn't let me move.

For a few more seconds I was aware of the fighting and screaming going on around me, but soon things just kind of went dark, and I was out for a while.

As soon as light filtered in through my slightly cracked eyelids, I groaned in pain. It felt like I had a fucking hangover! Slowly, I tried to sit up, but I heard a voice telling me to "Shut the hell up and lay down before I got myself hurt even worse!". I Smiled when I realized who it was.

I opened my eyes and saw a sour scowl glaring down at me, plastered onto Aja's Greek-tan face. "Where the hell have you been, Aja?"

…

** And there you have it, folks! I finally updated! Not that anyone ever does, but please review! As I've said before, check out Himiwari-Chan's awesome POV of this story, and be nice or I'll slaughter you. So, expect me to update again very soon, because I'm rather bored.**

** Oh, and check out my new fic about a serial killer~!**

**With love,**

** ~Otto-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5 Ivy's Story

** Hey, all! So, I sort of left off awkwardly, but I had an emergency to attend to, so I had to end right then. Oh, and I lied about the possible yoai stuff. That was mostly to see what my friends would say, but nothing happened, so… Yup! No yoai! Oh, but I will have some of the female OC's fangirl over some of the countries! ^,^' Heh, I just couldn't resist!**

**Yup, so please enjoy!**

…

Aja got up as soon as I asked the question. "Where the hell were _you_, Mari!" She looked angrier than she usually did, which was certainly saying something. With her rather sadistic tendencies, I decided not to be funny, which is like impossible.

"Aw, come on, Lovi~!" I mocked, obviously trying to act like Spain. She shot one of her terrifyingly perfected glares at me and I flinched. "Fine, I'm sorry…" I groaned, and then sat up. "I was looking for you, then I ran into Japan, then we found Zik and Idiot fighting Steve, then we met Ivy who kindly shot Steve, like, ten times, then we came up here and found Germany, then we went to the library and almost died, Ivy got knocked out, the door actually asked us if we'd like to unlock it or not-!"

Aja raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"-I unlocked the door, we ran upstairs, Idiot and Ivy went back to Germany's room, Xenzik, Japan, and I went to find you and Prussia, we explained the naming of Prussia's 'Five Meters', we went into Prussia's room, then we found him passed out on the floor, I almost had a panic attack about all the blood, we did some 'game talk', Steve came in, and I passed out." When I finished I was so out of breath that I felt tired.

"Is that all?" Aja asked me, smirking. I smiled at her. "Yeah," I said, "Why, what'd you do?" Aja immediately started to blush, and turned away. "I, uh, well I asked Ivy what happened to her when she woke up." I looked around the room. We were back in Germany's room. Back in Germany's corner Prussia, Italy, and Japan were talking to him.

Closer to the door, Ivy sat, talking with Xenzik, while Vixue sat in his emo corner because no one wanted to have a conversation with him. I looked back at Aja. She was still blushing profoundly, and she looked a little flustered, but she didn't say anything. I stood up and walked over to Ivy and Zik, limping slightly from where my left leg slammed into the wall.

"Hey, guys." I said, sitting down beside my old friend. "What's going on?" Ivy smiled. "Not much, Mari. Are you feeling any better?" She seemed like she wanted to get off of the subject she and Zik were on. "Loads!" I replied. "So, I know that you were here before we were Ivy, but…" I sort of trailed off, noting the discomfort in her eyes.

"You want to know what happened, right?" She asked with a sad smile. I nodded, and Xenzik leaned forward with interest. The others, who had all, for some stupid reason, been listening, came over and sat near us. "Fine, I'll tell you."

_Ivy sat with her sister, relishing in the feeling of the sun streaming through the windows. "What should we do?" Ami asked, mostly asking Ivy. She was the oldest, and therefore in charge of making decisions. Ivy shrugged and looked at Lin for any sort of input. "Maybe we _should_ go." Lin's firm voice made the suggestion seem more like a command._

_ "I agree." Ivy's cheerful tone made them all a little less apprehensive about what they were planning. Quickly, all the girls grabbed the bags they had pre-packed and started to head out the door. It was the middle of the day. Around noon, the girls started to walk towards the lonely old house that sat just outside their village. "Now, remember!" Ivy told her sisters. "We're just going in to look around. That's all. After that, we leave." Ami and Lin nodded their replies and the girls headed into the house._

"That was exactly twenty-four hours before I met Mari and the others." Ivy lowered her head. "We should never have entered this wretched house!" Zik held onto Ivy's hand as she screamed and started to cry. What could have been so bad, that…? Never mind, stupid question!

"Ivy…" Italy soothed. Wait, when the hell did Italy get here? How long was I out? "Ivy, it'll all be okay!" The cheery little nation rubbed Ivy's back. "N-No… It won't…" Ivy cried. "I watched my sisters die in front of me… There's not stopping that monster…" Ivy decided to continue.

_ Ivy screamed as the huge grey thing slammed her little sister into a wall. Lin drew her gun, shot, and missed. The monster turned away from poor little Ami and slammed it's fist into Lin's stomach, sending her flying into the next room. Ivy prayed to God that she wasn't dead, and shakily pulled her own gun. _

_ The monster had already turned back towards Ami and was beating the shit out of her with it's giant hands. Ivy, scared for her sister's life, lifted the gun, and fired as many times as she could. As the creature faded, Ami fell to the ground. Her blood was everywhere; the floor, the walls, the ceiling, everywhere._

_ Ivy, remembering her big sister, ran into the next room, slamming and locking the door to the first. "I-Ivy?" Lin sat up slowly, rubbing the side of her head. She looked around in confusion. "Wh-where's Ami?" She asked. Ivy bit her lip, just barely holding back tears. "She ran off." Ivy's reply was short. "She scared the thing off and ran after it." The lie was lame, but Lin didn't argue. Ivy helped her up, and they started the search for a sister who was lost forever._

"And so, that's how my younger sister died." Ivy wasn't even crying anymore, which kind of scared me. "My older sister's death was much more violent."

_Lin threw herself at the monster, knife in hand. She and ivy had run into the kitchen, the creature in hot pursuit. They'd stopped, and Lin had snatched a knife off of the counter. Now that she was on top of the creature, she wasted no time in stabbing it repeatedly._

_ Screaming, the monster pulled her off and threw her too heavily into the ground. Ivy screamed, and opened fire, but the monster just tossed her aside like yesterday's newspaper. From her immobilized position on the ground, Ivy watched in horror as the monster stabbed over and over again at non-vital points along Lin's screeching figure._

_ Finding it impossible not to do something, Ivy forced her body to move, only finding enough strength to shoot and kill the thing. "L…. Lin?" Ivy asked, dragging herself over to her sister. She was losing blood, but it was so slow that Ivy started to bawl. "Don't be sad… Ivy…" Her sister whispered._

_ "How can I not be sad!" Ivy yelled, grimacing at the pain that flashed briefly in her sister's dulling eyes. "Because… I-I'm meant… to… die…" Ivy stared at her sister, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "If I have fallen… If I am… dying…" Lin held her sister's gaze firmly. "Then… it is… as God designed…"_

_ Ivy cried, holding her dying sister tightly, crying even harder when she discovered the body's lack of movement. She gently lay her sister down, before walking over to the sink. Knowing that the tap wouldn't be functioning, she grabbed a cloth and cleaned as much of the blood as she could off of her. Seeing a ceramic serving plate at the edge of the counter, she couldn't resist the violent urge to shove it off._

_ The plate shattered, causing the first loud noise after a long silence. With that noise, Ivy panicked, hearing the sounds of people talking, trying to figure out what had happened. Ivy left her sister lying there and ran to the other side of the room to hide._

_She just sat there, making no noise until she heard terrified screams. Realizing that she couldn't leave the monster to kill anyone else, Ivy ran, as fast as she could to the direction of the screams. _

_Arriving around a corner near the downstairs bathroom, Ivy drew her gun and shot the creature, ignoring the shocked faces of the people she'd saved as she fell to the ground, worn out from the death of her sister, and the beating she'd received._

"And that's when I ran into you guys." As Ivy finished, Italy latched onto her, and wouldn't stop hugging her. I stared at her, sad that I wasn't able to help, even if I had been in the house with her. "I never told Lin that Ami had died…" Ivy wiped one last tear away before sharply standing up.

"We should find a safe place to sleep, tonight." Xenzik said, as we all stood up. "Perhaps the fireplace room would do?" We all nodded and started towards the room. When we reached it, I pushed it open and marched straight in. Ivy took the room's key from her pocket and locked the door. "I found it with Lin." She explained.

I turned around to face the group, as Japan suggested a game of janken to decide who kept watch for the night. In the end, Prussia and I kept tying, so we both ended up as 'guards' for the others. And that was pretty much the start of how I came to like Prussia.

…

** You know, I would like to write one chapter that doesn't end **_**really**_** crappily. Anyway, that's the fifth chapter for you, guys and gals! Hope you enjoyed reading more than I enjoyed writing, because I was super bored!**

** ~Otto-Chan!**


	6. Chapter 6 I tell my story

** Hey, everyone! Evett, it's been a while since my last update, but I'll make this one worth the wait~!**

** In this chapter, Prussia and Mari stay up to watch for any signs of danger. Naturally, Prussia has some stupid questions to ask her, along with some that may take a little more effort on Mari's part to explain… Then, a slam on the door! Dun duh duh!**

** Okay, that's enough from me.**

** ENJOY~!**

…

I sat facing the fireplace, my back to Prussia (Which I now admit probably wasn't a good idea.), watching quietly as the flame flickered in a ghostly way. "So. . ." The Prussian began rather awkwardly. "How did you three end up here together?" I turned back around to look at the Prussian, slightly glaring. "Why do you want to know? Didn't Aja tell you?"

"Well, she told me that this is just a video game to you guys, bu-."

"She what!" I whispered a yell, standing up quickly. "Ah, fuck! Gah, whatever…" I slowly sat back down, sinking back into my pit of self-pity. "We came…" I started, trying to put together the right words "We came because we were invited to come. That's all I'm going to say."

Behind me I could hear the Prussian scoff, then a moment of silence before he said something that made me want to jump off a bridge. "So, how'd you three meet?" I stiffened, my eyes widening until they stung, or maybe that was just the tears that started to form, but they didn't fall.

"Wh-why would you care?. . ." I asked "It's not like we could ever matter to you guys." Prussia stood up and walked over, sitting down next to me. "Hey, why are you crying?" I turned to hide my face, deciding that it would be best for me just to tell him.

"We met… when I was 13…" I told him "I don't know about those two… but the circumstances we met under… Were hell for me." Prussia cocked his head to one side, and I continued. "It really started for me when I was 7… I grew up in a very powerful and wealthy family. My name _used _to be Mariotte Summers. I was the youngest of five daughters, all of whom were expected to wordlessly conform to the ways of the high class citizen like flimsy paper dolls."

I shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't okay with that. I had to stand out. When I turned 7, I decided to think back at what my life had been like so far. I realized that I'd always dressed, acted, and spoke like everyone else. I didn't want to be in that string of paper dolls. I had to be my own person, so I asked my mother and father one day to get me some different clothes."

Prussia smiled a bit. "Did that help any?" I turned to look at him. "Not in the slightest."

"After I asked, they both shook me off. They told me that if I really wanted to be different, I should just be a maid. For the next couple of years, I snuck away from lessons, cut up curtains to use as clothing, sulked in my room; I did whatever I could to stand out. Still, no one seemed to notice me."  
"When I turned 10, I decided to run away. I wanted to see what would happen. So I left. I fell in with a bad crowd. I joined a gang about a week after I left. I was one of the strongest of the bunch, and people were scared of me. About three months after I left, I stole some guy's phone and called the Summers' Estate. The maid who picked up recognized me as the missing daughter. She asked me over and over again if I was okay, and where I was. I didn't answer her, but I asked if my parents had bothered to look for me."

"There was a long silence. The maid hesitated; too long. I knew there was something wrong. 'I'm sorry…' she told me. I knew that my parents haven't even noticed my absence. Or if they had, they didn't care, or were even relieved. I hung up the phone and threw it into the street, letting a car crush it."

"After that , I just got more reckless and violent. I would beat people until they were nearly dead. I left the gang, because I felt like it compromised my freedom. That was the one thing I think I regret doing. Even though it was a bad bunch to fall in line with, they helped me out when I needed it."

"As a child, I'd always been very sickly. After I left the gang, I had asthma attacks a lot, and got awful fevers. When I met Aja and Xenzik, they were talking in an alley. Aja was hiding her face from Zik, who was yelling something at her in a voice that sounded more full of concern than of hatred. At the time I had a fever; one of the worst in a long time, but I never gave up."

"I walked up to them and threatened them. I didn't really need anything, but the way Zik was so concerned about Aja… It really made me angry. No one ever tried to make me happy, or cared how I felt before. So, naturally, Aja wanted to fight. We fought roughly for a really long time, but I ended it by collapsing into a coughing fit."

"I hadn't realized I was that sick, but… Well, we all make mistakes. I was coughing up blood and my chest hurt like hell. So, Aja stepped back, freaking out because she thought it was her fault somehow. Zik came over and tried to help me up, but I wouldn't let her near me. Eventually, I was only about half conscious, so the two of them picked me up and carried me back to their house."

"When I woke up, I told them who I was and what had happened to me, as well as the kind of medicine I needed. They told me that both of them had lived awful lives up until that point as well, so we became fast friends and shared a house. We've lived together ever since Aja and I were 13, and Xenzik was 16."

I looked back at Prussia who'd lost his smirk. He seemed upset now. "Wh-… What happened to Aja and Xenzik… Before you met…?" I looked back at the fire. Sparks snapped and sizzled in front of my face, making my wet eyes dry faster. "You'll have to ask them yourselves." I smirked, tugging at the long, fingerless glove on my left arm.

The Prussian shook his head like a wet dog and smiled. "You really think Aja would tell me?"

"Ha! No!" I laughed, smacking the side of his head gently "Xenzik would tell you, and make Aja explain at least a little bit. Either that or she'd vent on you. That's not so fun…" I reached into my bag and pulled my 3DS out. The internet didn't work, but I'd brought some games, too. I slid one cartridge into the back and started to play.

Prussia leaned over my shoulder, watching the tiny pixilated universe run through the screen. "What are you playing?" He asked. "The Legend of Zelda; Phantom Hourglass." I told him. "I'm a geek, and I love the Zelda games." Prussia looked confused and opened his mouth to say something, but there was a huge BANG on the door.

In one fluid motion, I twisted around, stood up, and drew my sword, disturbing Kyo the rat, who ran for cover. Prussia got up much more slowly and pulled his sword. Slowly, I edged toward the door. I didn't remember what was supposed to happen next, so I slowly opened the door. Prussia gasped and I almost screamed. Standing there was my worst fear. My most hated of all creatures, pixilated and living.

France.

I considered slamming the door in his face, but he rushed into the room and slammed the door shut, locking it firmly. "F-France! Does that mean the allies are here?" France turned at the sound of my voice. He smiled, liking what he saw, which made me gag inwardly.

"Bonjour, miss." He greeted me, sauntering over in the most disturbing way possible. He wrapped an arm around my waist and grabbed my wrist. He put his face VERY close to mine. Apparently he didn't know I was holding a sword. I jabbed the hilt into his side and kicked him in the face.

"Stay the hell away from me, idiot!" I yelled at him raising the sword in one hand. The Frenchman slowly stood back up, staggering as if the weight of my boot were still there. "F-fine…" France walked over to Prussia. "So, the allies are here, then?" The Prussian asked.

"Yeah." I said before France could speak. "While the axis is sleeping, the allies come in with Canada, and France is chased into this room by the Oni." Prussia nodded and France's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and told Prussia to tell him where my friends and I were from. "Why don't you fill him in on everything?" I told him, sitting down by the fireplace once more.

I just kind of sat there while they talked, telling Prussia to shut the fuck up as he began to retell my past to France. "Why don't we go meet up with China and England then?" I asked. France opened his mouth to respond when the door flung open. The Oni came tromping into the room, scaring the crap out of those of us who haven't obsessed themselves with this game for years.

I stood up and drew my sword just in time to block the monster's first wild swing at me. "Gah! Prussia, help!" The monster threw me back, slamming me into the ground, while Prussia ran in with his sword. He swung it, but he was obviously out of practice, and his blade was incredibly dull. "Shit! Whoa!" Steve grabbed Prussia by his leg and sent him flying across the room into a cowering France.

I got up and ran at the monster, dodging it's arm, but the other arm threw me next to the fireplace. I gazed at the flame for a moment and got a great idea. I ran over to the gas lamp that sat on the far wall and sliced my sword into it, drenching the blade with flammable fuel. I sped back to the fireplace, dodging another attack, and stabbed the sword into the fire, watching as flame exploded across my weapon.

I moved in and pushed the Oni back with my flaming sword, allowing Prussia and France time to get up and edge over near the door. "We need to get to the first floor!" I yelled at them, running into the hallway and turning the corner sharply. Prussia and France followed as quickly as they could.

As we neared the bottom step, we saw the creature had gotten ahead of us somehow, and was furiously attacking America. "Let's sneak around." Prussia suggested, and we all moved around in that direction. Of course, America just HAD to spot us!

"Hey!" He grinned "Over here, guys!"

Fuck. Naturally, I was the only one prepared for a fight, so we had to run. "This way!" Prussia declared, turning toward a door. He opened it and we ran through a few more rooms and hallways before we found a cell. "In here!" America led us into the cell. Word of advice; never let America guide your way. We got into the cell and shut the door, just as we realized we weren't being chased anymore.

Wonderful. I was trapped in a cell with two pervs and an idiot. Just wonderful.

…

** Yaaaaaaaayyyyyy… More story….. GOD, that took forever. Anyway, I'm totally in love with Prussia at the moment, so I needed to tell him and only him Mariotte's past.**

** So, I hoped you all liked reading this. It always makes me happy when people review~!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Perv, A France, and An Idiot

**Selam, my readers! **

** So, this chapter follows Mari again as she struggles to stay sane when faced with one of the worst positions you can be in; locked in a cell with a perv, a France, and an idiot (Prussia, France, and America).**

** What will she do when France tries to kiss her?... Well, it's actually pretty obvious. B (**

** Anyway, enjoy~!**

…

As soon as the heavy steel door shut, I ran up to it, shaking on the bars. "Damn it, America!" I yelled at the spacey country, turning "Now I'm trapped in here with France!" The Frenchman laughed nervously, probably still in pain from my boot in his face.

"Don't worry," Prussia soothed, which was odd for the cocky nation "We'll be fine. Just calm down, Mari." Just as I was starting to calm down, America just had to talk. "So, who're you?" He asked, pointing at me.

I glared at him. "It's rude to point." I snapped "I'm Mariotte Summers. Just call me Mari." Prussia walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, Mari and her friends know this place a hell of a lot better than we do!" He laughed as I squirmed away awkwardly, accidentally bumping into France, who smiled creepily.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I growled through gritted teeth. France only pulled me closer, so I pulled away, twisting and driving my clenched fist into his stomach. The pervert doubled over and I walked over to sulk in a dark corner. I guess the way I keep refusing to let France be France around me is what drove him to keep it up.

I looked back over to where America was helping France up, and Prussia was laughing his ass off. I let myself smile a bit, looking at Prussia. It was weird. I never thought that someone like him could listen to my story so easily. There was also something about the Prussian's face. His stupid smirk pissed me off, but when he just smiled…

I shook my head to clear those thoughts out of my head, but the remained there anyway. "Damn it…" I whispered to myself. What was I thinking? Being around the ex nation couldn't be a good idea! He was a member of the notorious Bad Touch Trio, and was known for being a 'Bad Boy'!

My favorite Hetalia character had always been Turkey, because my cosplay character was the Ottoman Empire back home. But, for some reason, Prussia seemed more appealing at the moment. Maybe because I got to see the bad boy's sweet side? I don't know for sure, but that was probably it.

I reached into my bag, pulling my laptop out. Maybe I could reach the internet here? Who knows? I turned it on and checked the little satellite bar at the bottom. One bar. Well, this is the part that being a freaking geek comes in handy. I stuffed my hand into my bag again and pulled out a small black electronic.

"What's that?" I looked up to see that Prussia had walked over, smiling. "This is a portable Wi-Fi." I told him, clicking the machine on. The Prussian's jaw dropped. "You had that the whole time and wouldn't turn it on so that we can work our fucking phones!" I rolled my eyes.

"No, idiot. I didn't turn it on, because it's fucking broken and won't work for a God damn cell phone! Just shut up! I'm going to try an email, is that okay?" That shut him up. Prussia closed his mouth slowly and nodded, backing away. America and Francy-pants were staring at me, wide eyed as I typed at about a hundred miles an hour.

I let my hands fly across the keys, whipping the dust into the air in a tiny tornado around me. "Here, I'm done." America's lower jaw almost touched the floor, it was so low. "That freakin' fast? Dude, whad'ya type?" I held the laptop up so he could see the message.

"Aja,

I know you brought your laptop as well, so you should get this message. Use the My-Fi I put in your bag to get onto YouTube. Also, have Xenzik send an email to her parents. I don't know if it'll work since we're in an alternate universe to our own, but just try it, kay? Oh, another thing. We're down in the cell. Watch the video where Prussia disappears and try not to mess up the story. Let's see, what else did I need to tell you…? Oh yeah! Why the hell'd you tell Prussia about the video game thing! Because of that, I had to tell him what happened to me as a kid! Just for that, you have to tell him about _you_!

Thanks, and screw you.

~Otto-Chan. 3"

America straightened back up and laughed nervously. "Heh, well that works…" I nodded and sent the email. I hoped desperately that Aja would get it. I needed to know what to do next, but I couldn't look at the walkthroughs while I was with these three. "What now?" France asked.

I glared at him "We wait, dumbass."

A few minutes later, my laptop made a chiming noise. A reply from Aja. I opened the message, anxious to see what she'd written.

"I'm not telling that idiot anything, and you can't make me! Anyways… Yeah, I'll watch it. You're lucky the router's working. Zik sent an email to her parents. Somethin' about not being able to see them in a while. Looks like we'll be down to rescue you guys after… We go to the white piano room… Gee, this'll take a while. Have a relaxing time with 2/3 of the Bad Touch Trio and the idiot!

Your welcome, and screw you.

Aja."

"Lovely." I sighed heavily. "Looks like I'm stuck with you guys for a long time…" I slammed the laptop closed, and stood up. "You guys can use that as long as you don't break it." I walked over to the bars, staring longingly at the door that led to the hallway. I was so focused on the door, that I didn't notice Prussia walk over to stand next to me.

"Don't worry." He repeated. "We'll be fine, Mari." Prussia wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and I let him. His arm was strong and warm. It was comforting to have. I would make it through. I would be fine.

…

** Well, crappy ending, short chapter… Not my best. But I got some Prussia love in! Who doesn't love fluff? Seriously? Okay, so if anyone is reading Aja's POV by Himiwari-Chan, and your confused about the way that we both seem to have different views on Prussia, don't be. Wari-Chan hates Prussia and thinks he's an annoying bastard, but I absolutely adore him~!**

** Thanks for reading, and please review!**

** ~Otto-Chan**


	8. Chapter 8 Out of Meds

**My dear readers,**

** I'm very sorry that it's taken me so long to update! My old computer seems to have died, so I'm taking advantage of my Gramma's computer while I'm staying with her. Last we left off, Mari was trapped in the basement cell with Prussia, France, and America. Naturally, she wants to kill Aja and Xenzik for taking so long. Let's see what happens in the world of HetaOni in chapter 8!**

** All countries belong to the author of Hetalia, the setting belongs to the creator of HetaOni, Relient K and their songs belong to Relient K, and my characters belong to me.**

…

It was starting to get late. My 'internal clock' felt it, and was begging me to sleep. But I couldn't sleep. Not yet, anyway. France was slumped against the wall, and America was next to him. The two seemed to have fallen asleep rather quickly. Prussia, however, was leaning up against the bars of the cell, still staring at the far wall, even after I'd walked away.

Now I sat at my computer, staring blankly at the screen as it loaded a video. I'd decided to look up the next part of the game, just so I could see what to expect. '_Assuming the game hasn't been too screwed up.'_ I thought to myself miserably. Sighing, I pushed the thought away. I see no use in regretting what's already happened. But what if the game _had_ been changed? What we actually _were _totally screwed?

"Damn. . ." I sighed to myself, bringing Prussia back into the real world. "What's up?" He wondered, sitting next to me. I looked up at him with tired eyes, and he looked back with his demonic red ones. I vaguely remembered Austria's 'demon douche' comment and let myself smile a bit. "Not a lot." I replied. "I was just wondering if I need to call Aja. This whole thing, my trying to plan all of this, might blow up in my face. . ."

Prussia laughed a little. "Kesesesesese! I wouldn't worry! You've got ten countries on your side and two teenage girls." I grinned and punched him in the arm. "Yeah. I guess you're right. But you've all gotten hurt in the ga-." I broke off suddenly, coughing. After a few seconds it stopped, but I still reached to pull pills out of my duffel bag. "What are those?" Prussia asked.

"Kalydeco." I said through a second bout of coughing. "It's. . . A cough medicine." I shoved the pills in my mouth and swallowed them, hoping to God that they'd go down without a fight. After a few minutes, the painful, dry cough finally turned into a helpful cough, clearing my throat. I looked back at the bottle, noticing that it seemed light. That's when I realized that I'd just taken my last two pills.

"Oh, dear God!" I grabbed my phone and dialed Aja's number.

_Ring. . ._

_ Ring. . ._

_ Ring. . ._

"_What?"_ Aja answered, sounding rather annoyed.

"Aja! Get Zik on the phone, too!" The sound of the phone being moved and Aja talking came through.

_"Mari? What happened?" _Xenzik's calm voice made it's way through the phone.

"Guys, I need to talk to you in private as soon as we can meet up. Hurry, please! I'm _dying _here!" The two stayed silent for awhile. I could hear Zik sigh, and Aja giggled a little. _"Is Prussia bugging you?" _Zik asked, obviously trying not to laugh. Fuming, I yelled into the phone. "No! I'm out of my Kalydeco!"

_"What the hell!? How could you let yourself run out, you idiot!?" _While Aja screamed at me, Xenzik stayed a little more calm, trying to reassure me. "Shut up, Aja!" I yelled back at her. "It's not my fault! I was scheduled to get a refill _today_!" not wanting to deal with Aja anymore, I slammed the top of the phone back down and threw it on the ground towards the wall. I brought my hand up to suppress another session of coughing.

By now, Frog and America had woken up and were looking at me, America with concern, France with curiosity. "Dude, are you okay?" My home country asked me, walking over and putting a hand on my upper back. "Are you sick or somethin'?"

I Looked up at him and nodded slightly, unable to talk over the wheezing. France had walked over as well, but kept his distance (Thankfully). After the coughing stopped, I pushed America away and reached weakly from my bag. I opened it up and pulled out a small bottle of water, chugging it quickly. As soon as I caught my breath, I glared at each one of them in turn, earning me three satisfying flinches. "No one says a thing about this to anyone." I stated. ". . . Please. . ."

At the last word, all three guys gasped. "She asked nicely!" Prussia looked genuinely surprised. "Sh-Shut up!" I punched him in the arm again, but it was much weaker this time, and he looked a little worried. "Sure, Mari. We won't tell anyone." America decided for the group. "As long as you tell us what exactly is wrong with you."

I stared at him for a second, not in a good enough mood to pretend I hated him for asking that question. I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later. "Well, I guess you'll find out in less than 12 hours anyway." I laughed a little, despite the grim meaning behind the statement.

"I'm a CF patient. That stands for-."

"Cystic fibrosis." All heads turned towards America, who had is eyes closed sadly. "A lot of people, around 30,000 in the U.S. alone, die of it every year."

"That's right. I always wondered if the personifications of the countries felt the effects of these kinds of diseases." I told them absentmindedly. "To tell the truth, cystic fibrosis isn't a super common disease. There are about 70,000 cases of CF worldwide, so America has almost half of 'em. That's the most of any country. It kind of sucks that I have it, and it's pretty bad because of my 13 years of living with little treatment. . . I was probably pretty stupid for running away from home when I was that sick."

I lowered my head a little and smiled slightly. "I was given 3 months to live almost 3 months ago, and I'm out of medicine. At most I'll last for half a day. And that's assuming that I stay at this level of cough. If it gets any worse, I'll be bedridden within the hour." America and France just kind of stared at me, but Prussia got up and went back to the bars of the cell.

_'Why's he so upset? He's not the one dying.'_ I thought bitterly, pulling my iPod out of my pocket. "Do you guys like Relient K?" I asked. France and Prussia just looked at me, and America nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I love those guys!" America laughed. I smiled and turned on the song 'Sadie Hawkins Dance'. It was my favorite song by that band.

_All the girls in the bathroom talkin',_

_ Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins._

_ My ears are burning, but I kept on walkin',_

_ Smile on my face and air guitar rockin'._

"Ever heard this song?" I asked. All three shook their heads 'No'. I shook my head in disappointment. "Aww, but it's my favorite song~!" I giggled. "That and In Love with the 80's." I grinned like a madman as I swayed to my beloved music. It was my number one favorite thing. I could never sing when I grew up, and I doubted that I'd live that long anyway, but it wasn't the singers I admired.

It was the beat. The big, beautiful sound that vibrated from the bass guitar. All of my favorite songs were filled with the loud pounding sound that I adored. I turned off my iPod as I heard footsteps. "You guys hear that?" I asked, attempting to stand up, and failing, landing in America's arms.

"Yeah. . ." The albino backed away from the bars and pulled his own sword. The footsteps grew louder, and it sounded like there were a LOT of them. I pulled myself up and stumbled over towards Prussia, leaning on him slightly for support. America pulled his gun and France drew a small knife. "France, how the hell are you gonna kill Steve with something like that?" I snapped, and France just kind of stared at me.

"Mari?" Xenzik and Aja walked around the corner tailed by the rest of the allies and axis with Canada. I dropped my weapon and ran to the bars. "Thank GOD you two are here! Hi Canada." Canada looked confused by the fact that I'd noticed him, and Xenzik went to unlock the door. Leaning up against the bars, I decided not to move until the door had been pulled open, upon which I slowly got out, holding onto the bars.

As soon as I got out, there was some more game talk, so Aja and Xenzik pulled me to the side with Ivy and Vixue. "Why are they here?" I asked, pointing at the other two.

"They wanted to know what was wrong." Zik explained.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" I asked, glaring at Aja in particular.

"Of course not." Xenzik replied. "We know you wouldn't want us to do that. But you _should _tell them." I glared at her for a moment before shaking my head no. Instead I reached into my bag and brought out the empty pill bottle, handing it to Ivy before turning away. "Go ahead and tell them." I told them, walking over to Prussia.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I slumped against his shoulder. I could feel some of the other countries and humans looking at me, but I didn't care as I started coughing again. Throughout the session of wheezing and sheer pain, a thought crossed my mind. _'This is too fast. I shouldn't be this sick yet!'_ I could tell that the acceleration of the pain and how fast the disease was taking over had something to do with this alternate universe. That had to be it.

I could feel Prussia grabbing my arm as I collapsed, my vision blurring in the pain. I could feel an immense amount of pressure in my chest as my lungs seemed to instantly succumb to infection and fill up with the mucus that prevented me from breathing. It was hard just staying conscious, but pulling myself up seemed like it would have been impossible without Prussia's support.

All around me, I heard gasps and countries as well as humans freaking out as I fell back down. I realized that my attempts to stay awake would be futile in the end, so I allowed myself to slump back against the brick wall, and welcomed the darkness that quickly ensued.

…

** And that's how Mariotte Summers died! No, no, JK. She'll be fine. . . Probably. Eh heh. . . Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. If you want to learn more about CF, look it up. It's a real thing, and all the facts I put in are real, as well as the drug Mari was using. BTW, I'm coming out with a Soul Eater story, for those of you that like that anime/manga. I'll be using mostly manga happenings for that story. Thanks for reading, your reviews are always appreciated, and make sure you check out my other stories, and Himiwari-Chan's Aja POV. And review on her story for God's sake! No one's done that yet!**

** Peace,**

** ~Otto-Chan.**


	9. Chapter 9 YAOI! Fuck you, Prussia!

**Readers, **

** This may be the last update I post until I get a new computer. That, or I'll steal my Gramma's computer for another night. B ) **

** KK, if someone from my school could contact Dakota and have him PM me, that'd be great. For those of you who don't understand this, don't worry about it. Ah, so you guys should check out my Soul Eater story. Hooray for rambling~~~!**

** Ah, so last chapter ended with poor Mari Summers collapsing due to her terminal illness and impending death. This chapter is where things REALLY start to twist, starting with Mari waking up.**

**Enjoy,**

**Otto-Chan.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Ugh. . ." I moaned. My chest hurt a lot, and I was resting against a hard wall. _Still in the basement?_ I wondered. My head felt like it was going to explode, and the second I opened my eyes, the light made my head pound. I felt nauseous for a second before retching forward, and throwing up blood.

"Mari?" A familiar voice asked. Xenzik sat near me, but I couldn't open my eyes to look at her without getting nauseous again. "Nngh. . .?" I whimpered, unable to speak. I lifted a shaky hand to feel for her, and she grabbed it tightly.

"Don't worry, we're all here." She assured. I decided to open my eyes again, and saw _everyone _staring at me. Some with concern, some with confusion. Aja was the only one with her back turned, but I knew it was just because she couldn't bring herself to face me like this.

"Wha-?" I started to ask before Xenzik shushed me.

"You collapsed." She told me. I glared at her, putting a lot of effort into it.

"I. . . I already knew that. . ." I started to stand, using the wall for support. I assumed Xenzik would try to stop me, but she didn't. She must've caught on after awhile that I didn't EVER want help. After all, this _was _like the fifth time this had happened while we were living together. But it had never been quite this bad before.

Zik helped me steady myself as soon as I stood, then looked at me seriously. "Has it already been three months?" She asked.

I nodded weakly, too tired to actually speak.

"It was exactly three minutes ago." Aja said, not nearly as sarcastic and bitchy as usual.

"Damn. . ." I muttered to myself. "So sometime today, huh?" I looked around at everyone. Italy, Germany, Japan, Prussia, America, Britain, France, Russia, china, and Canada. Every nation from the HetaOni game, save for my favorite couple, were here staring at me. That bugged the crap out of me to say the least. I noticed that Prussia, Frog, and America wouldn't meet my eyes.

I looked back at Xenzik, a little confused. She recognized the pathetically weak look in my eyes, and nodded. "I told them." She admitted. Japan stood up and looked at me, a little hurt.

"Why didn't you tell us, Mari-san?" He asked. "If you had this disease, we would have understood. We would have tried to protect you!" I stared at him for a moment, shocked that he'd raised his voice that much. Then I got angry, and I couldn't help but yell back at him.

"See?" I started quietly. "That's _exactly _why I didn't tell you. The only thing worse than being ignored by your family, abused by your psychotic uncle, or being used as a slave, is being babied over something that I'm going to die of no matter what! All I want is to be able to do what everyone else does without constantly being coddled! Do you get that!?" Japan winced as I leaned forward, screaming with balled fists close to my chest.

"It's pretty fucking simple!" I continued to shout at him, despite the pain rising in my chest. "I'm going to die of this disease pretty damn soon, so I might as well do my part in keeping everyone alive!"

Britain looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "A country can't be killed unless their entire population is wiped out."

"No!" I shouted, dropping down on one knee to suppress the pain. "Anyone can die in this God damned house! I. . ." Finally at a loss for words, I dropped down into a fetal position and pushed myself into a corner. "I-I can't. . . I can't do this, Xenzik. . ." I choked out the words. "We can't escape this house. The Oni brought us here, and there's no way we can get back without him sending us ba-."

"We'll make it." I lifted my head up to see Prussia next to me, smiling sadly. I could tell it took a lot of effort to act even sort of happy.

I smiled back, unable to resist it, and noticed Xenzik looking at me in worry. "Mari?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's my name?"

The entire room went dead silent. Everyone looked at me, and I looked back at Xenzik, utterly confused. "Xenzik." I answered.

"My full name."

"Xenzik." I answered again. "You never accepted your family's name."

Xenzik nodded, but didn't look satisfied at all. "Where are we?"

Another silence. "The basement." I replied. "Still next to the cell." My answer earned me a room full of shocked and worried faces. "What?"

"Mari." Xenzik put a hand on my shoulder. "We're in Germany's safe room."

Shocked, I looked around once more. This time I saw beds, one of which I was laying on, chairs, a table, and I knew that the bathroom and kitchen were behind me. Not only that, but there were twelve countries instead of just ten. Spain and Romano stood side by side near the back of the group. Aja wasn't there, but I wasn't too concerned at the moment. "What the-?"

"You were hallucinating." China told me. "That was most likely from the fatigue you endured." I glared at him pointedly and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Xenzik asked. "You need your rest!"

"Be quiet!" I snapped, walking over towards the chairs, then I stopped in my tracks when I saw Aja, who'd just walked out of the bathroom with dripping blue hair. "What the fuck?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Aja yelled at the top of her lungs. "It was finally quiet around here!"

I just kind of stared at her for a minute. "Am I hallucinating again?" Aja scowled at me with a face that made her look like she'd just eaten something sour. That and the blue hair didn't mix.

"Dumbass!" She yelled at me. "I dyed my hair! I didn't have a chance to do it before we left."

Everyone stared at Aja for a REALLY long time, before Romano made a comment. "You look like a total idiot." He'd barely gotten the words out of his mouth before I started trying to strangle him. Everyone laughed, including Spain, as his little Roma was choking. Then I remembered that I LOVED Romano, and started hugging him.

"Does anyone know what's happening?" Japan asked, uber confuzzled. "Why did she try to kill Romano, then hug him?"

"This is the beautiful flower that blossoms when a fangirl meets her idol~!" Aja mused, clinging to Russia.

"She's our version of Russia." Xenzik explained, hugging a slightly transparent Canada. "I'm mostly like Spain, and Mari's our Ottoman Empire." At the mention of the Ottoman Empire, Romano squealed and ran away.

I straightened up and shook my head. "Roma's not my idol." I told them. "I've always liked the Ottoman Empire best~! Ah, and I have a soft spot for Sweden and Finland as a couple. Oh, but the absolute best!"

Aja perked up. "The most perfect of all couples!"

Even Xenzik squealed a bit. "The cutest two characters in the history of Hetalia!"

"SPAMANO!" The tree of us shouted together.

"Spamano?" France wondered.

"Spain and Romano~!" I told them.

The two men stood next to each other. Romano was ghost white, while Spain looked slightly surprised. The rest of the group started laughing like a bunch of drunks, but Spamano just kind of stood there for the rest of the time.

"Why is that an okay thing!?" Romano screeched, obviously embarrassed.

"You have to admit, it's kind of cute." Ivy pointed out. Romano took offence to that for some odd reason.

"You damn fucking bi-!" The small half-nation was cut off as Aja slammed her pipe into his face, sending him flying across the room. "Ack! What the hell was that for!?"

"Don't EVER insult one of my friends, you damn bastard!"

Smiling at the two bickering, I walked back over to the bed and climbed on.

"You're not gonna join in?" Prussia asked, startling me.

"Nah." I told him. "Let 'em fight for awhile. Aja doesn't seem very herself today, so I'm glad that she has some way to get everything out of her system. When it gets like this. . ." I trailed off, not really wanting to finish my sentence.

Prussia nodded like he understood, leading me to confirm my suspicions about Aja and Xenzik telling him about their past. "Hey, you know." I started, grabbing his attention. "I showed you weakness earlier."

He raised an eyebrow and cracked a crooked smile. "Oh?" I punched him roughly in the arm and we both laughed, although I'm not quite sure why. After that, we just kind of stared at each other for a minute before Prussia turned to walk away. "W-wait! Prussia!" I called.

The former nation swiveled his head to look at me over his shoulder. "My bag." I told him. "There's. . . Something in there. Red and black, crappily sewn together. Could you grab it for me?" Prussia smiled.

"Yeah, sure." He said, reaching into my bag. "Wait. This _can't _be yours. No way it is!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, grabbing the ratty old stuffed bear out of his hands, and holding it close. "You bet it's mine! The one thing I brought with me from the manor!" Prussia smiled again and took one of my hands.

"You know, you're kind of adorable, sometimes." He told me, and kissed my hand. Blushing furiously, I pulled my hand away and pulled the blanket up over my nose.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I smacked him on the head with the teddy bear. "How in God's name am I adorable? Besides! What if I decided to take that in a totally different way from how you meant it? What if I thought you had a crush on me? What if I kissed you back? What i-?"

Prussia cut me off by kissing me on the mouth, leaving my absolutely speechless. "Wow." He seemed genuinely surprised. "You're pretty easy to shut up." That earned him a punch in the face. "Ack! Hey, I meant that in a good way!"

"HOW THE HELL IS THERE A GOOD WAY TO SAY THAT!?" I shouted, kicking him in the face.

When he finally got up, he was laughing. "Haha! I meant that you got embarrassed too easily!"

"Well that isn't how it sounded, you zekalı!"

"What?"

"It's Turkish for 'fucking idiot', you fucking idiot!

I do not deny nor confirm arguing with Prussia for three hours straight after this.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** Well, I really hope this wasn't too short for you guys. I have other things I need to do, too, so you'll have to live with this bit of fluff for the time being. Ah, so the bear is actually a bear I have. I named it red bear, and I still sleep with it near me. My mom used to call it my security blanket, because I couldn't do anything without it when I was a little kid! ^.^**

** U**

** Uh, so that bit about Mari being Otto, Aja being Russia, and Xenzik being Spain is true. The thing about Spamano is a love that Aja and I share, except that I'll always have a special place for SuFin. Other characters that we've dubbed are Vixue (As Estonia), Ivy (Italy), Lin (China), Ami (Canada. I was mad at this friend, and that's one of the reasons that she was in this at all. She was really just in here to die.), and, uh. . . That might be it.**

** URRRRRGGHHHH! Okay, I really need to contact Dakota, so somebody from our school, have him PM me, or give me some way to contact him through PM! He wanted to make an appearance in this, so he has to act NOW.**

** Peace, my dears,**

**Otto-Chan**


	10. Chapter 10 Three Fireworks and a Bomb

**Readers,**

** HaHA! You **_**are **_**lucky, after all!**

** Uh, so my last chapter was short and ended. . . Strangely. Eh, but from here on out, things will twist rather dramatically. I may not follow the story at all. Oh, and I don't need to talk to Dakota anymore. I got a better idea. Apparently, Prussia has a thing for Mari, which I wasn't planning on doing, but I was bored and I wrote the last chapter at 1:30 last night. Holy shit, I'm dying! Too much smoke from the damn campfire!**

** Oh, and for all of you who were curious, I have no firsthand experience with cystic fibrosis. I wanted to give my main character an interesting trait, and decided to use a terminal illness. I got the disease from Chi-Chan11, and my older sister helped me with the details. Thanks big sis! Oh, but my aunt knew a girl in 4****th**** grade who had cystic fibrosis. One day she went home sick, and she didn't come back. If that counts, then my aunt has firsthand experience, but not me.**

** Urf. . . Dying. Well, enjoy.**

** Otto-Chan.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I sat on the bed, still feeling tired, but unable to sleep. Everyone else had gone to sleep on the soft plush beds that Germany had somehow built (AN: How the hell did he do that without supplies?) in the large safe room. I found myself wondering what all had happened while I slept earlier, and that one thought had turned into a churning ocean of anxiety and stress that I really didn't need right now.

I could see Prussia sleeping on his own bed close to me. My fight with him had ended a little awkwardly. He was laughing, and I yelled at him, then I coughed up some blood and scared the crap out of him. If you've ever heard a toddler squeal, that's how Prussia's scream sounded. It was actually really funny. Although it _did _kind of hurt my ears.

Now I was just sitting there. The lights were off in most of the room, but I still saw a faint glow from the kitchen where a lamp was on. Deciding I wouldn't be able to sleep no matter what, I got up and went to make something to eat. I'm pretty good at cooking, and I usually did that at home. Since cystic fibrosis is a genetic disorder and isn't a communicable disease, I can cook and be around other people, and they won't get sick. The only thing is that I can't be around other CF patients.

Once I got into the kitchen, I started looking around for different ingredients. Every ingredient I could ever need for anything from a bowl of cereal to something as advanced as coq au vin, which is, like, chicken cooked in red wine. It's supposed to be pretty hard to make, but I did it once (After failing like a billion times). I pulled some lamb meat out of the freezer. (AN: Seriously, Doitsu, what the fuck!?)

I minced the lamb meat, put it in a bowl for later, and got to work on some other parts to the dish, peeling and chopping tomatoes, cracking and scrambling an egg, chopping up one red chili pepper. I worked on the dish for almost an hour when people started waking up.

"Ve~, what are you doing, Mari~?" Italy asked, being a total ditz.

"I'm cooking." I told him. When Britain and America looked rather concerned, I laughed a little. "Don't worry guys. I can't get you sick. Cystic fibrosis is a _genetic_ disorder. And I'm pretty good at cooking."

"That's true~!" Xenzik mused.

"Yeah, I like Mari's cooking, too." Aja admitted. "Especially when she makes us butterscotch pudding. I love that stuff!"

Some of the more mature countries (Not including China, because he's a trusting person) didn't look so sure. Ignoring their irritating looks, I mixed all the ingredients together with my hands, and started molding small portions of the mix into sausage shapes. I put all the sausages into a frying pan that I'd doused with oil and started frying them until they were golden brown on all sides. I took them off of the heat and pulled out a large serving platter, crushing up some baked pita chips along the surface of it, and poured yogurt and tomato sauce on them. I put the sausages on top, then sprinkled them with paprika, sumac, pine nuts, parsley, salt, and pepper.

"Here you go, guys." I held the platter towards them. "Turkish layered kofte. It's my best dish."

No one looked very willing to try it besides the humans in the group. All of the countries just shifted uncomfortably. "It's just. . ." Japan started, trying to explain.

"Turkey's a bastard!" Romano finished for him. "None of us want his food!"

"But this isn't Turkey's food." I glared directly at Romano. "It's _my _food, and I'm not Turkey. Try it before you judge it." I held the platter out to the countries, then frowned like I was upset. "I might cry if you don't. . ." Everyone reached for one of the kofte.

I laughed a little as they all ate it and obviously liked it. "Haha! Oh, that always works on men."

~~~Later~~~

Prussia and I were walking around the house alone. Shortly after I made 'breakfast', Britain had the simply _marvelous_ idea to have us all look around the house for a possible way out. Since no one had a better idea, we did that. We originally went as a large group; Britain, America, Spain, Romano, Prussia, and myself. Apparently Britain wanted to make Spamano uncomfortable without realizing that UsUk was a popular pairing.

However, since we suck at staying together, we got separated, and now I'm stuck with this idiot. "Uuuuuuuuh. . ." Prussia tried to start a conversation, but I ignored his pathetic attempt. "Are you. . . getting tired? We can go ba-."

"No." I interrupted. I was very interested in the house. "I think we should keep looking for a way ou-, HOLY FREAKING CRAP!" My scream was so loud, that I think everyone in the house must have heard me.

"What!?" Prussia looked absolutely freaked out.

"First of all, how are you not used to the way I do things yet?" I asked. "Oh, but secondly, why the fuck don't we just chop down the God damned door!?"

Prussia stayed quiet for a second before slamming his head against the wall in misery. "Agh! Why the hell didn't _I _think of that!?"

"Because you're an idiot." I reminded him helpfully.

The two of us ran back to the safe room as fast as we could and shared my idea with everyone else.

"Shit!" Aja yelled, absentmindedly slamming her fist into Romano's face.

"Wow." America face-palmed. "And we didn't even think to try breaking down the door."

"I blame Romano~!" Spain declared.

"Da fuck!?" The bitchy Italian yelled at his future husband.

" You said you couldn't pull the door open, so there was nothing we could do there."

"You MF-er!" Romano lunged at Spain and tackled him to the ground, making all of the girls in the room squeal.

"What the hell's happening?" Vixue asked, staring at the raging fangirls.

"This is almost as beautiful as Itacest!" Ivy squeaked. Aja, Xenzik, and myself stared at her in shock.

"What the hell!?" Aja asked.

"You actually support that?" Xenzik tried to stay calm.

"What the hell's Itacest!?" Romano demanded from his spot on top of Spain.

"Pretty much what it sounds like." I explained. "A forbidden romance between Romano and Venenziano, the two representations of Italy."

The entire room was silent as Italy stared in shock, his mouth gaping open, and Romano seemed to have passed out.

"There are a lot of pairings." I explained. "Greece and Japan, Turkey and Greece, Spain and Romano, Britain and America, Germany and Italy, France and Britain, America and Russia, Russia and Lithuania, Russia and China, Canada and America, Canada and Prussia, Canada and France, Prussia and Hungary, Prussia and Austria, Japan and Turkey, The Ottoman Empire and Greece, Prussia and Prussia-."

"Wait, what's that?"

"Oh, that's just Prussia falling in love with himself in a false sense of narcissism."

". . ."

"So no one's going to talk now?" Aja sneered at the shocked group, and Prussia was hiding in his emo corner.

"Sorry, but this is all pretty normal to us. . ." Xenzik looked a little embarrassed.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and that wasn't even half of them. We left out the Nordics."

The room stayed silent until America spoke up. "W-why don't we go see if we can break the door down?" Everyone nodded and we filed out.

"Oi, Iggy!" I yelled.

"What?" England turned around, looking a little pissed.

"First, ahahaha! You answered to Iggy!" I laughed at him. "Second, I don't think you're schizophrenic. The flying mint bunny is probably real."

England smiled. "Of course he is~! He comes to visit me a lot~! Wait, why?"

"Because Aja's schizophrenic." I explained. "There's no way you're anything like her. I also know, or at least have a theory, that the flying mint bunny is directly related to British mythology."

Iggy didn't reply, but nodded like he understood where I was coming from. "ARRRGGHHH!" Down the staircase, Aja was beating the crap out of the door with her pipe, but it wouldn't budge. Not one bit. "Why the hell won't this work!?"

"What? The door can't be broken down?" I walked over, pushing Aja out of the way and put a hand on the door. I slammed on the door with my fist, but it was more like a stone wall than a door. "I got it. The game is designed specifically so you can't just walk out through the door and end the story. But the wall is only here." I knocked on the wall, and heard the kind of sound you'd expect a wall to make.

"Here . . ." I reached into my bag and pulled out a few small cylinders with fuses attached at the ends.

"Fireworks?" America guessed.

"Dynamite." I corrected, receiving tons of shocked looks from the gullible crowd. "I'm kidding, dumbasses. They _are_ fireworks."

I placed a row of fireworks in front of the wall. "But I'm hoping he won't know that." I smirked a little, thinking about the Oni trying to put the 'dynamite' out before the wall breaks. "All I need is for that thing to try to put these out. Russia. America. You two are the strongest. Come with me. The rest of you, hide, but stay close."

I turned to look at Ivy. "When your sister was beaten to death, did the Oni leave cracks in the wall?"

She looked confused for a second before answering. "Y-Yeah. . .?"

"Mari, are you gonna. . ." Xenzik started, probably hoping I'd finish for her.

"Yeah, that thing we talked about earlier." I told her. "The last resort in case we couldn't break the door down. We break the wall down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

My plan was coming together as America and Russia dragged the piano down the stairs. "Set it by the door, please." I asked, arranging furniture to create the perfect trap. I felt so confident in my plan. Even if Steve _didn't_ have a solid physical form, there was no way this could fail if the wall and piano where the same as a _real_ wall and piano.

I smiled when the trap was completed. "Alright. Now for some bait." I grinned and pulled out one of my favorite things in the world; a match. I swiped it against the wall and the tip of the match lit up with a bright, yet small flame. I lit up all four fireworks, and sat back to watch as the fuse on the first one grew lower and lower. As the flame neared the end of the fuse, I felt myself starting to worry that the monster wouldn't show up.

Just then, I heard heavy footsteps from down the hall, and turned to see Steve running in between the two couches I'd moved. They were set in a fashion so the Oni could _enter_, but he could never leave. That same sort of trap was set on all natural entrances. There was no escape, but Steve didn't seem to notice as he began putting out the fireworks.

"Hey, Steve!" I called, getting his attention away from the last firework. "Kaboom!"

BOOM!

The firework exploded in the Oni's face, sending him back into the stairs.

"What the hell!?" America shouted. "I thought you said those were fireworks!"

I smiled innocently. "Three of them were." I turned back to Steve who was trying to stand, stumbling and holding the wall to support himself. As soon as he stood, I charged him, without my sword. He took a swing at me, and I dodged, landing near the piano.

"Wow. You're as slow as you are stupid!" I called, the childish insult clearly irritating the monster. He lunged at me, and I moved again, allowing him to pick up the piano. I stood by the wall where the bomb had gone off, smirking at the small cracks the monster had failed to notice. I turned back to him and laughed. "Now throw that at me, s hard as you possibly can~!"

My teasing voice aggravated the creature so much, that he threw the piano harder than I had expected him to, and I just barely dodged it. The piano collided with the wall at such a speed and with such power, that there was a huge crash, and the entire foyer was covered in dust. America, Russia, Steve and I all stared, waiting to see what the damage was.

The second the dust cleared, I lit up like a firefly's ass.

The piano had completely taken out the wall. A huge gaping hole remained in the side of the house where we could all escape through. But, of course, we weren't quite finished. That's the beauty of my master plan. "Spain! Now!" I shouted, grabbing onto the Oni's wrist like a clingy toddler to her mother.

As soon as I called for him, Spain jumped down from the stairs, expertly swinging his axe, and slicing cleanly through the Oni's neck. The throat, being a vital point, is something that he wouldn't be able to fix. My theory was that the Oni only disappeared to heal himself, and that something that would definitely kill him couldn't be healed.

I was right.

Unlike the other times when he'd disappear and leave no trace of himself, this time the Oni dropped to the ground and lay there. Blood gushed from the wound, and his huge black eyes dulled to a sort of grey color. Everyone came out of their hiding spots to see. We stood there and stared at him for almost five minutes. No one could speak. The Oni, the monster that killed two innocent humans, that trapped me in a cell with three idiots, was dead

"What do we do, now?" Aja asked, looking down in disgust at the huge, grey _thing_. No one answered her for awhile before I remembered something.

"The wall!" I ran over to the huge hole in the wall and stuck my arm through, like I needed to be reassured of it being a reality.

"We can leave!" Italy cried, burying his face in Doitsu's chest, making him blush.

As soon as everyone was outside the gate to the house, Aja, Xenzik, and I looked at each other. "Why haven't we been sent back yet?" Zik fretted.

"You want to go back?" Aja questioned, glaring at the girl who was practically her sister.

"Wait." I stopped them from bickering again. "We just killed the guy that brought us here."

"Yeah?" The two asked in unison.

"What if he was our only way out?"

". . . . . . ."

"Aww, Hell yeah!" Aja cheered, while Xenzik face-palmed and cursed herself.

"What happened?" Prussia asked, France and Spain trailing just behind him.

"We cut the head off of our only way back home." I told him coolly.

"Ahahaha! Who did that?" Spain asked.

"You did, idiot."

Most of the countries were standing a little farther off, talking to people on their phones. France and Spain went to join them, but Canada and Russia came over to stand by Prussia. "So, you guys need a place to stay?" Prussia asked.

"The little pipe girl come to live with me, da?" Russia held a hand out to Aja like a true gentleman.

"I wouldn't mind if Xenzik wanted to stay with me for awhile. . ." Canada whispered.

"Hey, Ivy and Vixue can come to live with me!" America yelled from about a foot away.

"Prussia." I got the 'awesome' ex-nation's attention. "Why would you want _me _to stay with _you_?"

Prussia blushed a little and leaned in closer so only I could hear him. "I. . . I guess I kind of have a crush on you. . ."

I smiled and turned back to Aja and Xenzik. "Called it." Aja boasted.

"What?" Prussia seemed confused.

"Aja was trying to convince me that you liked me back."

"Back?"

"Uh, I mean. . ." Shit. How did I explain that? "I may or may not have mutual feelings for you."

"Ooooooooooooooooooh~~~!" The whole crowd of nations laughed at my awkwardness.

"Shut up!" I shouted at them.

"Well?" Prussia held out a hand. "Shall we go?"

I stared at the East German for a minute before smiling. "Yeah, sure."

~~~~~The End~~~~~

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**HOOOOOOOLYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIT! That last chapter took FOREVER to write! Urf. Never mind, I have no regrets. Well, not with this story, anyway. Oh, and for those of you who want a bit more, I will be writing a bonus chapter focusing on the aftermath of this story.**

**Thanks so much to everyone that had a hand in this. Here's a list of all the epic people and websites that helped with this story (Using pennames for authors on ).**

**Himiwari-Chan (Aja)**

**Anibell (Ivy)**

**Neeky-Chan (Xenzik)**

**Chi-Chan11 (Lin; Gave me the idea for CF)**

**Silent Phantom gal (Suggested the Itacest comment.)**

**A friend from my school (Ami)**

**My big sis (Told me more about CF)**

**Web MD (I got most of my CF knowledge from this site.)**

**Cook. Eat. Blog. (A website I learned about Turkish layered kofte on.)**

**Thanks so much to everyone, and please review! **

**Peace,**

**Otto-Chan.**


	11. Chapter 11 Ideas

**Readers,**

** Unfortunately, I have run out of ideas regarding my HetaOni story, and I won't be able to write my bonus chapter on my own. **

** That's why I would like for you guys to review my stories with ideas of things you'd like to see in the final chapter, and any other stories you guys would like me to write. Um, for those of you who were reading it, I'm taking down my Soul Eater story and replacing it with a new one.**

** Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh. . . I guess I don't really have anything else to say. Thanks for being such loyal readers, and thanks for being totally freakin' epic!**

**Peace,**

**Otto-Chan~!**


	12. Chapter 12 Demolition

**Readers,**

** My GOD, has it really been that long since I last updated!? I sincerely apologize for my crappy ability to work quickly. Um, so, now you guys get to learn what happened to Mari, Aja, Xenzik, and everyone else when they escaped from the House of HetaOni.**

** WARNING: There is not necessarily a "happy" ending for anyone.**

**Now, for the last time ever for this story. . .**

** Enjoy.**

**Otto**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Gretchen sat quietly on the couch, her long black jacket rolled up behind her back. She had the hood up, covering her emotionless face. Prussia sat across from his daughter in an armchair, wearing a crisp, clean, black suit. It was unfitting for him, and the sad look on his face made Gretchen flinch unnoticeably.

After a few minutes of listening to her father weep quietly into his hands, Gretchen scowled and stood up. "I'm going to meet Mark and Hazel." She told her father distantly. The Prussian didn't respond as the pale, snowy-haired girl walked out through the front door of the old house.

Gretchen walked down the street, her white, button-up dress shirt and long black pencil skirt moving with her stiffly, while the long black jacket flowed out behind her. She made her way to a small Cliffside about a mile from her father's house, where two kids, both about her age, stood waiting for her.

"Gretchen!" Markov Braginsky called out in a thick Russian accent. A Canadian girl, Hazel Williams, stood next to him, the majority of her face buried in a small stuffed bear. "Are you alright? We just heard about miss Mari. . ." Hazel asked, hugging Gretchen shyly.

"Yeah." Gretchen confirmed. "Mom died in her sleep last night. Dad wanted to have the funeral as soon as possible. You guys will be going to church with us at around midnight tonight." Markov and Hazel stared at Gretchen sadly. Her mother had just died, and she was showing no emotion.

They'd always known Gretchen to be a loner. She would always bottle up her feelings until she couldn't stand it anymore. But hey hadn't expected her to be completely cold about Mari's death.

"Why don't you come with us?" Markov suggested, pulling the stripped hat that his father, Russia, had knitted him farther down on his shaggy head.

"Y-yeah. . ." Hazel's Canada-Curl bounced at the side of her head as she shook nervously. "L-let's go to our special spot!"

Gretchen stared at both of them for a second before smiling sadly, tears welling up in her eyes, making the two flinch. "Yes. . ." She responded slowly. "Let's go to the House."

The three sixteen-year-olds started walking towards the tall, beige house, each of them shaking slightly at the looks of the ghastly building. They'd never been inside the House, but Gretchen was feeling slightly more daring that day.

They walked right up to the huge hole in the side of the building that had allowed their parents to escape, exactly 20 years ago on that day. It was around the same time, too. While Markov and Hazel stood a little farther off nervously, Gretchen felt at the cracked edges of the building where the wall had been knocked down.

She looked down at the standing pile of rubble next to the hole. She saw something within the dust, dirt, and chunks of plaster that she thought was rather odd. She picked up a small stick of ivory, about the length and width of her middle finger. _A piano key?_ She wondered, trying to figure out why that'd be among the rubble of her mother's master escape. She shoved the piano key in her pocket and turned back towards the giant hole in the wall.

Markov laughed quietly, and Hazel's jaw dropped as Gretchen slid inside the House. They followed quickly, Markov slipping in just ahead of Hazel. "What is wrong, Gretchen?" He asked. Gretchen had stopped in front of a huge, pale skeleton, with a strange bit of flaking red blotches splattered across the span of off-white.

The skeleton was HUGE, and looked oddly shaped. The base of the neck looked sharply cut off, and another set of bones, that looked like they'd been smashed, or they'd just fallen apart. The building itself was covered in dust, and the scent of mildew was uncomfortably thick.

Shuddering at the chilling set of bones, the teens edged around the corner, meeting the sight of two inwardly facing couches. If the kids had been rushing, they wouldn't have been able to get between them, but they just hopped over the backs, and headed towards the kitchen.

Another skeleton met them. This one was slightly more humanoid, but the shoulders, elbows, and knees had large gash marks, and the bones were bathed in dried blood. The only teen who didn't almost puke was Gretchen. They filed out of that room as quickly as possible. They started to climb up the wood staircase, Gretchen shivering at the sharp squeak they made.

They visited a room with a fireplace, a row of blankets set up like a bed in the corner, and a severely damaged oil lamp. There wasn't anything particularly interesting in that room, save for the burn marks and slashes that coincided along the four otherwise pristine looking walls.

The room across the hall from it was locked, but that didn't stop Gretchen. She pulled a small hairpin out from under her hood and easily picked the door's lock. They were about to slide inside, but Gretchen almost hurled at the terrible smell that came from the room. Covering her nose, and her eyes watering like mad, Gretchen looked inside.

The smell came from another skeleton, this one's stringy black hair still falling out. There was dried blood everywhere. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, everywhere. The skeleton was battered, and the bones where shattered in many places. The three teens ran out of the terrifying room, slammed the door shut, and locked it with the hairpin.

Gretchen decided that she'd had enough. She could no longer stand to be inside the House. The teens started to run down the stairs, but were stopped by a huge, ugly, white monster. Well, half of it was white. The other half was dripping with blood. The kids ran back up the stairs, Gretchen in the lead, Markov just behind her. Hazel wasn't very fast, but the monster was far faster than the children could have guessed. The monster grabbed Hazel by the leg, and threw her down the staircase.

Markov looked back in fear, but Gretchen pulled him along behind her. "Hey!" He shouted. "Wh-what about Hazel!?" Gretchen shook her head and continued to pull him into the first bedroom up the stairs. In the room was a large, heavy-looking metal door. A key sat next to it on the small desk.

Gretchen grabbed the key and unlocked the heavy door, pulling Markov inside, and locking it again. They ran up the small set of stairs until they reached a small wood door. They opened it, ran inside, and shut it again. Gretchen looked around the room, confused. It looked like a bunker of sorts, but a lot nicer. It was very clean and bright. The moldy, musty smell that hung around the rest of the House disappeared in that room.

They started to feel safer as they walked around. Markov walked over to the kitchen in the hopes that he could find some water. As Markov reached the cupboard and pulled out a glass, the monster crashed through the door and ran straight for him, blood flying in all directions. Gretchen screamed and ran to hide in the bathroom, but Markov couldn't do anything fast enough.

Gretchen sat in the bathroom, crouched between a shower and the wall as she heard a sickening, bone-chilling screech from poor Markov. She sat there for a long time. So long, that the monster had left, and had been gone for awhile. Slowly, she began to rise, fear motivating her to move.

Shaken up, she decided to look in the bathroom mirror. She needed to see how bad she was shaking. Looking into the mirror, she gazed into her own blood-red eyes. After a bit of looking in the mirror, something happened. The glass started to flow like liquid. Soon, a huge, terrible, bloody face morphed in the mirror, and Gretchen screamed. She couldn't stop screaming. The image in the mirror didn't do anything, but the fact that it was there terrified Gretchen to the point that she died of fear.

And so, when the parents of these three teens found out that they were dead, they had the House demolished. They all agreed that the destruction of that building was the best, despite the unrecovered bodies of their children inside.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

** Hooray! Sorry if you guys don't like the way that ended. Um, so the piano key that Gretchen found didn't actually have a part in this. It was just there.**

** The monster at the end there was the Siro Oni. If you guys don't know what that is, it's just another Oni game I heard about from my friend, Zach. **

** Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed that. In case you couldn't tell, here's the list of kids and their parents:**

** Gretchen ****Beilschmidt****- Daughter of Mari and Prussia**

** Hazel Williams- Daughter of Xenzik and Canada**

** Markov Braginsky- Son of Aja and Russia**

** Ivy had a son, too. His name is Salvatore, and he's five when this story takes place. His dad is Romano. I know. Great dad. Vixue never had a kid, but he recently married Ukraine.**

** Now, my dearest, most loyal readers. . .**

** Hoşçakal, ve ben bu hikayeyi yazarken özleyeceğim.**

** Find out what that means. Love you guys.**

**Otto-Chan.**


End file.
